1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the handling of dough for baking, and more particularly concerns apparatus for dispensing successive pieces of dough of uniform shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatus for pumping, homogenizing and dividing dough into pieces of predetermined uniform weight for baking into bread loaves, buns, rolls and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,960,601; 4,517,212; 4,449,908; 4,424,236; 4,332,538; 4,948,611; and 5,046,940. In general, such apparatus includes a hopper which receives dough, auger means for advancing the dough, metering means which control the advance of the dough, multiple nozzles which receive the metered dough, and cutting means which sever the continuously advancing dough into discrete pieces that fall onto an underlying moving belt.
The number of pieces of dough that fall onto the belt in laterally spaced array usually corresponds to the number of nozzles. However, in some instances a positioner device may be utilized to distribute pieces of dough emergent from a single nozzle onto different positions transverse to the direction of belt travel. Therefore, the number of drop points at which pieces of dough fall onto the belt in lateral array may be greater than the number of nozzles. The several laterally spaced pieces of dough, in longitudinal sequence, constitute lines of dough pieces.
The pieces of dough on the moving belt are generally subjected to a shaping treatment which rounds the pieces. The rounding is usually produced by elongated stationary vanes extending upwardly from the belt surface and oriented on a bias relative to the direction of belt movement. The vanes are of arcuate shape and produce a curling effect as the piece of dough is propelled by the belt in rolling contact with the vane. Although such dough shaping apparatus, generally referred to as a "rounder" is very effective, it requires considerable floor space in the building which houses the dough handling equipment.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a rounder apparatus which occupies relatively little floor space.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rounder apparatus as in the foregoing object which is easily serviceable for maintenance and cleaning purposes.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a rounder of the aforesaid nature of durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.